A Writer's Secret
by FluffyEngland
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland are co-workers at a publishing company. They are merely acquaintances until they realise they have feelings for eachother. Will their love last? How will Arthur's ex-boyfriend, Francis, deal with the matter? Smut later!
1. Chapter 1

What inspired me to start writing was a good friend of mine. She is truly an amazing writer!

Another fellow who I adore is : littledevil-vchan! She's awesome! She inspired me to make this a USUK story. :D

I hope you're all proud of me. ;U;

This is my first story ever so I hope you enjoy!

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **FRUK!Onesided and GerIta later on.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, well... don't blame me. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia

/ / 

"You git! Alfred!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs while banging on the American's door.

Alfred opened the door lazily, "What now, Arthur?" Alfred slurred in a sleepy voice.

"Your manuscript was due yesterday!"

"Huh? Oh, I suppose I should get that done, shouldn't I?" Alfred looked away and rubbed his head.

Arthur shrieked in a squeaky voice, "You mean you don't have it done?"

"Umm… No." Alfred admitted in a soft voice.

Arthur spoke menacingly, "Get it done! Now." Arthur hissed.

Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see Arthur, I'd love to. But I couldn't quite understand the plot."

Arthur sighed. "I suppose that couldn't be helped."

Alfred began making his adorable puppy eyes. "Could you help me out with that? Please?"

Arthur looked away, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Alfred always got away with these kinds of things with that face, and Arthur always fell for it. Alfred knew it.

Arthur covered his face with his hands. "I-I suppose I could go over it with you. But you better stay focused."

Alfred surprised Arthur with a bear hug. "Thanks Artie! I owe you one!"

A smile creeped on Arthur's face. "Yeah, yeah, let go!"

Arthur followed Alfred into his house, arriving in a room with a big desk. Lots of loose paper mingled around the desk. This, somehow made Arthur happy, knowing that Alfred somewhat took his job seriously. But all in all it still bothered him that his space was such a mess.

"You really should clean this mess! It's a disaster!"

Alfred giggled to himself. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's been a little crazy around here lately. Gilbert decided to throw a party in here without my permission."

Arthur folded his arms. "What a disrespectful kid." He paused to give Alfred an unsatisfied face as well. "You on the other hand should be picking better friends."

Alfred sighed loudly and stretched his arms. "Why so angry, Artie? It was still a lot of fun! We drank a lot." Alfred whispered the last sentence sneakily with an evil grin.

"Ahem! So, the plot?" Arthur clapped his hands, snapping Alfred out of his daze.

"Oh! Yes! I didn't quite get this part." Alfred points to one of the many papers on his desk. "Did Rachel die, or is she unconscious? Also, is Evan gay for Ryan?" Alfred added an embarrassing laugh at the end of the questions.

Arthur sighed sadly. "Rachel isn't dead or unconscious! She's just sleeping! Bloody hell did you pay any attention at the meeting?"

"Oh. Then what about-?"

"And yes, Evan is super gay for Ryan," Arthur said smoothly with a smirk.

Alfred looked at his messy desk and smiled. Fighting back a creeping blush.

"Thanks Artie. That's all I needed."

Arthur sat quietly while watching Alfred get his laptop out.

Alfred glanced at Arthur. "You can leave now, y'know."

Arthur flinched at the words. _Did the git want him to leave? _Arthur paused. _Well that's too bad cause I'm staying and there's nothing he can do about it._

"Um, I think I'm gonna stay here to make sure you stay on task."

Alfred smiled warmly. "Alright!"

Arthur watched Alfred work. He never knew Alfred looked so handsome without that obnoxious smile of his. Alfred's eyes lit up in determination as he typed vigorously on the keyboard. Arthur never felt so attracted to him in his life.

_This is it. I should confess now. I should tell him how I feel._

"Alfred, I-."

Alfred leaned back in his chair and let out a big sigh. "Hey, Arthur? I'm hungry! Be a pal and go get me some burgers? There should be a whole bunch in the fridge!"

Arthur stared at the man in disgust. "You bloody pig! Why don't you eat something healthy, like carrots?"

Alfred crossed his arms and started to pout. "But carrots don't taste as good as burgers!" Alfred puckered out his lips as his eyes buldged and made the forbidden face.

Arthur stood up quickly, looking away. "Alright, fine! I'll get you the cancer sandwich!"

Alfred watched Arthur walk away angrily while chuckling to himself. "Cancer, huh? Gosh, Artie's so cute when he acts like he cares about me." Alfred tilted his head to the side. "Y'know, maybe I should do something for him." Alfred's face brightened as he snapped his fingers. "I got it! I'll cook him something for dinner! I heard his food sucks, so he'll be easily be impressed by the heroic me."

Alfred sat in his chair with a frustrated face, thinking of something to make for Arthur. "God, Screw it! I'll just google for something!" Alfred quickly turned his chair and began typing on his laptop.

Sorry it's so short!

A/N: Shall I continue? Reviews= LOOOVE


	2. Chapter 2

**Main paring: **USUK

**Side pairings: **FRUK!Onesided and GerIta later on.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story, meaning, Boy X Boy or Man on Man action. If you still don't get it, well... don't blame me. This story is homosexual in nature, I warned you.

**Another Warning:** I do not own Axis powers Hetalia

/ / 

"Delicious… Cuisine…" Alfred began to search across the screen.

"Why is it all French cuisine?" Alfred scrolled down the page till' the whole first page was explored.

"Mmm, well I guess I did hear it was pretty good food. But I can't make that for Arthur! He hates anything to do with those Frenchies ever since he broke up with his last boyfriend."

Alfred paused for a minute, thinking of a certain French man.

"That guy was the most perverted guy I met!"

Alfred squeezed his torso. _Who knows what he did to my little Arthur!_

Arthur peered over Alfred's shoulder. "Hey what are you looking at? Food?"

Alfred jumped, not knowing that he was there. He quickly minimized the tab. "Oh! Arthur, you're back. I-I was just uh, looking for something to eat for dinner."

"Oh, alright then. But still, you should be focusing on the manuscript for the mean time." Arthur gave a disapproving glance before setting a plate with a burger on it.

Alfred glanced at Arthur, noticing yellow and red stains on his body.

"Oh my god what happened to you?"

Arthur's glare never vanished from his expression. "I stepped on those bloody ketchup and mustard packets that fell out of you fridge."

Arthur brought his arms to his hips. "Now I think you can pay me back by letting me use your shower to clean up this sodding mess."

Alfred stared at Arthur with a quizzical look. "Did you clean up the mess?"

Arthur nods. "Of course."

Alfred smiles. "Then you're free to use the shower and I'll let you borrow some new clothes too." Alfred began childishly spinning in his chair.

"Thanks Alfred. Be back in a jiffy!"

Arthur slips out of the room and quietly searches the over-sized house. Finally he stops in front of a room with the door open. He steps inside and gasps as he turns the light on. There he finds a huge bathroom with an exquisite tile floor. The counter to his right had pitch black granite on top. The shower to his left had an abstract design that stretch from one side of it, all the way to the other. To top that off, the shower head came from the ceiling, creating a waterfall effect.

"Wow, this is brilliant!" Arthur's eyes widened as he soaked in all the features of the bathroom.

Arthur took no time to slip off his soiled shirt and rub his shoulder's, letting out a relieved sigh. He glanced at the shower and stared at the many handles beside it. "How the bloody hell does this work?" Arthur pondered for a second and turned one of the handles on and tested the water.

Arthur quickly pulled out his hand out of the burning water with a little squeak of pain. "Gah! God that hurt!"

He quickly turned towards the sink behind him and switched on the cold water with his good hand, instantly putting his now red hand under the freezing water, feeling the cool sensation.

"Ah, that's much better." After a minute or so, Arthur turns the water off and dries his hand off.

Arthur froze as he heard a loud footsteps come from the other side of the door. He suddenly felt a gust of wind come from the door opening.

"Arthur! Are you alright? I heard a yell and-!" Alfred's jaw drops as he sees Arthur's half naked body, his eyes traveling on Arthur's smooth skin. Blushes plague their faces in an instant.

Arthur covers his face with his hands, hiding the embarrassment.

Alfred's lips twitch, creating a smirk. "A-are you ok? I heard you yell."

Arthur peeks through his fingers. "I'm fine. The water was too hot. I don't know how to bloody work the shower." Arthur glares at the shower.

Alfred blinks and walks to the shower. He points to one of the handles. "This one is hot water." Points. "This one is warm water." Points. "This one is cold water" Points. "This one is cool water." Alfred turns his head back at Arthur and smiles. "What I usually do is I put some hot water on and then some cool water balances it out."

Arthur returns a half-hearted smile and nods. "Alright, I got it."

Alfred walks to the door and waves. "Alright, I'll leave you to that then."

Alfred quickly shuts the door and starts speed walking in the hallway. He stops and leans on a door and leans on his back.

_Wow, that was a close one. Any longer in there and I don't know what I'd do._

Alfred rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

_Whatever it is, it wouldn't end up good._

Alfred lets out a big yawn. "Well, I should finish that manuscript so Arthur doesn't get mad at me."

*epic transition*

Arthur glares at the cheap shampoo and conditioner.

_Maybe if the git buy better soaps and such, he'd have better hygiene. _

Arthur looks at the design on the wall beside him.

_Obviously he can afford it._

Arthur frowns. _Americans are so bloody confusing._

Arthur chuckles and lifts a bottle of shampoo. "I'll probably smell like Alfred after this."

_It's not a bad smell. In fact, I kind of like it._

He gives the bottle an affectionate rub before putting some shampoo on his hands and mixing it in his hair.

After repeating this cycle one more with conditioner, he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, and grabs another one to dry his hair.

He sets the second towel on the back of his neck and steps out of the bathroom to find some spare clothes. He walks into Alfred's room and stalks into Alfred's walk-in closet.

He manages to find a white shirt and jeans. Arthur slips on the shirt that nearly goes down to his knees.

_Wow, Alfred really a whole lot bigger than me. It even covers my boxers._

Arthur pulls up the jeans and adjusts it to the smallest size.

_They're still a bit big, but they'll do._

Arthur trudges out of the room and follows the hallway to the computer room.

"Hey Alfred, I'm done. The clothes are a bit big but-."

Arthur goes silent and stares at Alfred, who is slumped over his laptop, breathing heavily.

Arthur giggles childishly. "He fell asleep. How cute."

Arthur walks over to him and takes a seat beside him and looks at the screen.

"Huh? Why's Alfred on Facebook? I didn't know he even had one."

Arthur reads the screen. _Hey isn't that Gilbert? The one that Alfred was talking about before?_

Arthur reads the conversation with a serious face.

_Alfred: Whoa! Dude, I just saw Arthur with his shirt off! He's at my house._

_Gilbert: Ha! Really? Did you make a move on him? XD_

_Alfred: Nah man! I can't do it. I don't have the guts. _

_Gilbert: God! You got to stop being such pussy!_

_Alfred: I know! But it's so hard to tell him! What if he rejects me?_

_Gilbert: Well, wouldn't it be better knowing the truth than letting it eat you alive?_

_Alfred: No. but I see your point. Maybe, just maybe, I'll tell him after he gets out of the shower._

_Gilbert: Aw yeah! Could you record it for me? I wanna see his face! XD_

_Alfred: No…_

_Gilbert: Darn. Well will you at least tell me what happens?_

_Gilbert: Alfred you there? Hello?_


End file.
